Naruto: The Magical Girl
by Marik's girl
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto was found by the Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves. She has no memories of who she really is, only knowing her name. She becomes close friends with Naruto Uzumaki... but is Naruto the only one who is special?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do Not own Naruto or Card Captor Sakura.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**  
><strong>Card Captor Sakura © Clamp<strong>

**Note:** This is kind of old and sort of not... uh. Anyways, this is going to be based off of the Naruto manga but with a twist XD It will be explained later why Sakura lost her memories. Enjoy all. Also I'm think of a Naruto/Sakura or Sasuke/Sakura or even Gaara/Sakura pairing. Not to sure yet, let me know what ya think.

**Chapter One**  
>Memories Lost<p>

Sakura Kinomoto, lost her memory when she was ten. She was found by the Hokage, a village leader, of a ninja village; Kohona-gura. She had always felt different in some way. But she never knew what it was though; She did have strange dreams though; She dreamed of a lion and a man that was tall with beautiful robes and long sliver white hair and blue cat like eyes. Of course she never told anyone this dreams of that would have. Not even the Hokage himself. She lived by herself and she did her share of work, even though she never did anything that was related to what the ninjas did but she still did her part. She also befriended a boy around her age. She then remember what he would always say.

"I'm gonna be Hokage some day! And then they have to respect me, believe it!"

Naruto Uzumaki; Orphan just like her; At least that is what she thought she was; Only having her name and no other memory. She smiled slightly as she remembered when she first met the spiky blonde haired boy. He found Sakura sitting down with her knees up against her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs; Softly crying so that no one would hear her. She was surprised when he sat next to her and gave her a worried look.

"Are you alright?" She stared at him with wide green eyes that had a tint of red in them due to her crying and tears wetting her cheeks. She couldn't answer him right away, because she was still a little shocked that someone found her out this late. "I - I guess.." She looked down away from him and looked at her feet. She brushed some of her short light brown hair out of her face that framed her face most of the time. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I – I..." She shook slightly, not sure if she should tell this unknown boy what was bothering her. He frowned slightly, something was really bothering her and he never seen her around the village before. He sighed as he laid down on his back on the little hill that they we're sitting on. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too." He said softly. She blinked a couple of times and stared at him; And saw that he closed his eyes. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I... lost my memory." The boy open his eyes and sat up and looked at her. "I was crying because I can't remember anything but my name; I don't know if I have a family or if I had a family; I don't know who my friends we're or if I was always alone... and it hurts because I can't even remember who I am." She explained as she reopen her eyes and looked at the spiky blonde haired boy.

"I, I'm sorry. I didn't know" He said with a slight blush of embarrassment. She stared at him for a moment and smiled slightly at him. "It's alright, you didn't know." He looked down and a red hue formed on his cheek; "Y'know, I don't have any parents." The girls green eyes widen. "You don't? I-I'm sorry." He shook his head. "It's alright, I don't remember them because they died after I was born at least that is what Lord Hokage says." He then looked up at her into her eyes. "Hey, do you - want to become my friend?" He asked slowly. "Nobody likes to talk to me or play with me, I get very lonely at times." In fact he always felt lonely, maybe she would like to become his friend?

"Tell me your name and I become your friend." She said with a small smile. His blue eyes lit up. "I'm Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!" He said with a grin. She gave a heartfelt smile. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto."

* * *

><p>Sakura Kinomoto sighed as she stared at the snoring boy before her. Sometimes she had a really hard time wake Naruto up in the morning, he was a deep sleeper after all. She had met Naruto two years ago when she was ten. Even though Kohona was quite the village there wasn't that much space to live at. So since Naruto and her we're both orphans they moved in together. She loved Naruto like a brother, she always felt safe around him, even though he was a bit of a goof ball at times. He wanted to be notice and he wanted to be Hokage one day, a ninja that would protect everyone in the village. "Naruto! Time to wake up!" She said as she looked at the sleepy boy. He moan slightly as he moved onto his stomach, she said as she moved closer to him and grabbed his ear. "NARUTO WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!"<p>

"_Ahhh!_" Naruto Uzumaki bolted so fast that he fell out of his bed and onto the floor flat on his back, swirls in his eyes. He looked at a giggling Sakura. "Kura-chan, why did you do that!" He wined. Sakura knelled down next to him and helped him sit up. "Because, your going to be late for ninja school! You never wake up, so I had to find some way to wake you up." A blush covered his cheeks as he looked down with embarrassment. "I do not." She just smiled. "C'mon Naruto, breakfast is ready." His eyes brighten at this and he bolted straight up and headed towards the kitchen, Sakura stood up and followed him.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked through the crowed streets of Kohona. Part of her light brown hair pulled back in a small pony tail. A long white tee shirt and light blue skirt that came to her mid thigh and black tight capre pants and black slip on shoes. In her hands were white bags with food in them. She helped some of the villagers with work and such and was paid for doing so. She maid enough to get some food for both her and Naruto. Sakura slowed down when she saw a group of people. 'I wonder what is going on?' she question as she looked ahead.<p>

"Enough with those stupid pranks!"

"Where sick of it! Grow the hell up!"

"Your dead when they catch you! You know that?"

Sakura blinked at the people that were shouting. What was going on? She looked up when she heard someone from above, a very familiar voice.

"Loooosers! Wanna-be's! You don't have what it takes to do something this low! I rule, and you drool!" Sakura's jaw almost dropped at what she saw, the person who was shouting over head was none other then Naruto Uzumaki. He is hanging from a rope, with a paint bucket in one hand and a brush in the other that was dripping with paint. There was graffiti on the mountain side where the images of the four great ninja (The Hokages) where at. "Naruto what are you doing?" she said to herself as she stared at the boy, she sighed. Why did he always do this? What was he to gain by doing this sort of thing.

"Lord Hokage... I cannot apologize enough..." Sakura blinked at this; she wasn't paying attention and didn't even notice the elder man. The Hokage of the village the 3rd Hokage. He was dress mostly in white robe and the a big hat that had the kenji of fire on it; since this was the land of fire. "Oh! Is that you, Iruka?" Next the the third Hokage was a tall man with dark brown hair, his hair tied in a high ponytail; black beady eyes and across his cheeks and noes what a long scar, a old scar. Perhaps something happen when he was a child, to get such a scar. Iruka breathed in a deep breath and gave out a very loud shout.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, YOU IDIOT? GET DOWN FROM THERE AT ONCE AND GET BACK TO CLASS!"

"Oh no! It's my teacher, master Iruka. I'm so screwed!" Naruto said, clear panic in his voice.

"Master Iruka." Iruka blinked and saw Sakura walk over to him. "Ah, Ms. Kinomoto. What's wrong?" She looked at him. "Is Naruto in serious trouble?" She asked with worry. Iruka closed his eyes. He had only met the girl a couple of times but he knew that she cared for Naruto quite deeply, Like a sister that was worried for her brother. "He is in trouble, but he should be home by dinner time." She nodded, then she looked up and Naruto saw her, Blue met emerald green. He gulped. She had that very worried look on her face. For some reason he was always caught and Sakura always found out. He was in deep trouble.

* * *

><p>"Kura-chan! I'm so sorry, Master Iruka made me clean off all that graffiti - Sakura?" Naruto stared and saw his dear friend was asleep at the table, cold food laid out of the table. Something that she had made herself, she wanted to eat it with him. Like she always did, like a family would. He smiled slightly. "You worry to much for me, Kura-chan. I shouldn't disappoint you all the time." He said softly. Ever since they met, she always acted like the kind big sister to Naruto, even though they were only ten at the time. And he cared for her like a brother would. She was what he concerted as his family and he believed that she felt the same way.<p>

Naruto walked over to her and very gently picked her up in his arms; her head resting against his chest. She sighed softy, but she did not wake up. He walked into her room and gently placed her on her bed and pulled the covers over her. ' I wish I could make you prod of me. '

**End Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Card Captor Sakura.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
>Card Captor Sakura © Clamp<p>

**Note:** Here is the second chapter of this story, hopefully its not lame -_- But anyways please enjoy guys :D

**Thanks to:** darkangelflame, damix201, dolphinherovamp5, dannyphantom01, ShadowFreddyRaven, JbstormburstADV, Seithr-Kairy, AmaneSaphire, Catrina7077, HonewDew, Ashia21

**Chapter Two**  
>The Test<p>

"For your final exam, you must each generate a _Doppelganger!_ Wait here until your name is called."

Naruto Uzumaki sweated badly when he heard Iruka say doppelganger. ' Why did it have to be a doppelganger? That's my worst technique! ' Worry began to fill Naruto; he just hope that he was able to at least make one doppelganger right. Why did the doppelganger have to be his worst point? "Naruto!" Naruto looked up when he heard his name being called by Iruka; he swallowed hard and stood up and walked up to the front of the class, only a few feet away from his teacher. ' Well, here goes nothing. ' "_**Behold! A perfect double!**_" Naruto yelled as he put his hands together and a gust of smoke moved around him. His doppelganger laid on the floor with its tongue sticking out...it looked deformed and was a sickly white. Naruto paled and sweated and Master Iruka had the most unbelievable look on his face. Their was silence in the room for about a minute.

"_**You failed!**_"

Naruto felt like the world ended.

**:::::**

Naruto sat on the swing that was not too far from the ninja academy. Pure sadness on his face as he watch parents praise their children that have become genin. That was one thing that he did not have... a mother and a father. The only person that really cared was Kura; but he didn't even see her hear and he was down in the dumps. She most likely heard that he failed for the third time and wasn't going to show up. Two people from the crowd of people looked over at him. A scowl was formed on the women face. "Hay, isn't he the kid who-" the other women nodded. "Yeah, the only one that failed."

The first women humped and crossed her arms. "Serves him right... can you imagine if they let someone like that become a shinobi! I mean, think about what he _is._"

"Don't even go there."

Naruto's eyes sadden even more when he heard their words. They were talking badly of him, like he wasn't even there - what did he do, to make the villagers hate him so much? What was he? He sighed and placed his goggles back on his head. All he wanted to do was go home. He barely stood up when he heard a voice being called. "Naruto!" he blinked when he saw Sakura run up to him, as she stopped she bent over; trying to catch her breath. "I'm so sorry I'm late." he notice that she held white flowers in her hands. ' Flowers? ' He looked at her surprised. She then straighten her back and notice that he still had his goggles and not a hitai-ate head band on his forehead. "You didn't pass?" she asked with worry. She knew how much he wanted to become a ninja. He looked away from her, shame clear on his face. "I failed... again."

"Naruto don't feel bad. I'm sure that you did your very best." said Sakura with a small smile on her face. He looked back at her with wide eyes. "But I didn't-" he began, but she interrupted him. "No buts Naruto. Don't keep downing yourself. Your dream to become Hokage isn't it? Don't let something so small get in your way. I believe you can become a shinobi!" Naruto stared in shock at her serious look on her face. It didn't matter how bad he felt, Sakura always seem to cheer him up. She brought the flowers up to him and he blinked. "I want you to have these; I know you didn't become a shinobi today, but I still want you to have them." He took them from her hand and he smiled. "Thanks Sakura. You always know how to cheer me up." a slight blush formed on her cheeks, but she continued to smile.

"I'm also going to make Ramen tonight, with miso." she said the magic word and he grinned like a idiot. "Your the best Kura!"

As they walked home Naruto was stopped by his other teacher, Master Mizuki. "Naruto." Naruto gave a shock look and Sakura blinked. "Master Mizuki!" he said with surprise. Mizuki looked over at Sakura. "May I speak with Naruto alone?" Sakura looked over at Naruto with worry and Naruto only nodded. She nodded as well and bowed to the teacher. "Yes, of course. I see you when you get home." she waved good bye and he waved back. "You bet!" with that Sakura left, leaving the two alone. He turned back to his teacher. Wondering what his teacher wanted. He saw a sad look across his face. "Why don't we go somewhere to talk." he said; the blonde boy nodded and followed his teacher.

**:::::**

Sakura looked out the window and saw that it was already dark and their was still no sign of Naruto. She wondered what his teacher wanted? And why was it taking so long? She was getting worried. She had this bad feeling inside of her that something was wrong. She didn't know why though. So she pick up her slip on shoes and put them on and closed the door behind her and locked the door. She then saw that people were gathered around. What was going on? She could hear angry voices from the crowd. "He's gone to far this time!" Sakura rushed over to one of them. "W-what is going on?" she asked.

"It's Naruto! Not that its any of your business! Get out of here kid." Sakura stared in pure shock at how much hate was in his voice. ' Naruto? Is he in trouble? ' She ran away from the angry group, in search of Naruto. She hoped that he was alright. She didn't know why, but she felt like she knew where he was. She didn't know how though... but she went towards where she felt he was.

**:::::**

"Gotcha!"

"About time _nose-bleed! _**Found you!**" Naruto grinned and pointed at his teacher. "No you fool! I found **You!**" yelled Iruka; clearly pissed off. Naruto continued to grin as he rubbed the back of his neck. Iruka notice that he looked very warn out. What had he been doing? "Heh... I guess you have got me. Too bad you were so fast. I've only memorized one technique." said Naruto; his hand still rubbing his sore neck. "You look exhausted. What been doing?" asked Iruka. "Wait till I show you. I have never dreamed... some of the shinobi arts are so amazing! If I show you that I've mastered these techniques, you'll have to let me graduate!" Naruto said quite excited. This was the one thing that he wanted the most! He wanted to become a shinobi! Iruka stared at Naruto with surprise as he watched Naruto put his hands together to make a hand sign.

' So... you've come here to practice your ninjutsu? ...working yourself to exhaustion... ' Naruto would always boast about how he would become Hokage. But he was never serious about his tests; he would eat in class when he wasn't looking and even as much as sleeping in class. He was also the class clown, trying to get the everyone to look at him. In a way, Iruka was just like Naruto when he was young. He had lost both parents twelve years ago... and he knew what it was like to grow up without the love your mother and your father. He blamed the demon fox that was now sealed into Naruto by the fourth Hokage... but he didn't blame the boy that was in front of him. It wasn't his fault, he knew nothing of the nine-tailed demon fox that rested inside of him. And everyone in the village treated him like he **was** the demon fox. All but himself, the Hokage and the girl that Naruto lived with.

Iruka had always wondered how she had ended up in the forest; All alone with no memory of her past. He knew that she wasn't a shinobi... she was dressed kind of oddly... but she was like any normal non-shinobi person. But unlike the rest of the village... she treated Naruto like he was her own brother. She was very respectful towards the teachers and the many shinobi's of the village. She was pure hearted girl that cared greatly for other people. But he wondered if she ever found out about the demon that rested inside of Naruto... would she act just like the villagers did towards Naruto? But he had a very good feeling that she wouldn't.

Iruka then notice the scroll tied to Naruto's back. ' The secret manuscript? ' "What's up with the scroll your carrying?" Iruka asked. Naruto blinked. "What- oh! You mean this?" Naruto looked over his shoulder at the big scroll that was tied to his back. "Master Mizuki told me about this. And about this place! He said if I show you that I learned the techniques in this scroll... _that you would let me become a shinobi!_" Naruto gave the biggest smile that Iruka had seen. But Iruka froze at who told the blonde boy about the scroll. ' Mizuki? ' But before he could ponder on it, a shiver went up his spine. ' Danger! ' With fast reflexes he pushed Naruto away. Iruka blocked as several daggers hit him, they had been aimed at Naruto, but he took the hit instead. Naruto winched as he sat on his butt. He tried to find what was going on by looking back and forth. "Dude! I mean come on! Hay what **is** this?" Naruto was quite confused what was going on. Why did master Iruka push him? "Don't let him have it, Naruto! Protect that scroll with your life." Yelled Iruka; Naruto looked over at him and stared at him in shock - he watched as Iruka pulled out a dagger from his body, some blood spilling out as he did so, as well as some bit of blood going down from the side of his lip, down to his chin. "It's more dangerous then you can imagine- it holds the record of a completely forbidden shinboi art! Misuki used you because he wants it for it _**himself!**_" As Naruto stood on his feet, he gasped as he heard was Iruka had said. Why would Mizuki do such a thing? What was so forbidden in this scroll?

A smile graced Mizuki's face. "Naruto, even if you've read it, it will be **meaningless!** I can show you what it means." "!" A shock look went over Iruka's face as he heard what Mizuki had said. "S-shut up! You fool!" he shouted at him. Mizuki only smirked. "You... know what **really** happen in the incident where the fox demon was sealed up twelve years ago, don't you?" he said with a sly look in his eyes. Naruto only became surprised- what was he talking about? "Since that incident... the people of our village have been bound by the strictest decree." Mizuki explained, only making Naruto more confused. "I don't remember any decree..." Mizuki closed his eyes as he smirked once again. "You wouldn't. Part of the decree was that everyone would know about it... except you!" Naruto only looked dumbfound at his words. "- Except me..? Why not me? What law are you talking about?" Naruto asked. Mizuki only chuckled and Naruto wounder what he thought was funny. Mizuki then open his eyes. "That no one must tell you... that you are really the demon fox." he said with a grin. "What?" Naruto eyes widen, he fell backwards because of the shock. "W-what are you saying!" "STOP!" Iruka shouted; Mizuki needed to shut up! No one was suppose to tell Naruto what happen that day. "It was you who murdered Iruka's family!"

' What! ' how could he have killed master Iruka's family? "In other words..." Mizuki continued. "You **are** the **the nine-tailed fox spirit** that destroyed the **village!**" Naruto felt like he had been stabbed several times, and immobile. "Until, at last are beloved hero, forth lord hokage trapped and bound you... in this form." he shouted. "Stop it!" yelled Iruka; why was he doing this to Naruto! Did he go though enough pain? "Since then you've been made a fool of by the whole village! Don't you think it was strange? To be so despised - everywhere you went?" Tears began to form in Naruto's eyes as Mizuki's words sank in. He knew that everywhere he went, he was treated so badly... and he knew that. "If he were honest, even noble Iruka would admit that he hates you, too!" Mizuki grabbed his weapon that was on his back; it was big with whole in the middle and with four points on each corner. He then twirled it aiming it at Naruto. ' Naruto. ' Iruka's eyes widen. He then gasped and groaned in pain as he tried to stand up. He didn't notice that Naruto was crouching as red began to form around him; his blonde hair shooting upwards. Naruto had never known a parents love - since the day of his birth he was shunned by the entire village.

"No one will **ever** accept you!" Mizuki yelled will a evil look in his eyes. Iruka knew that the best that Naruto could do was hope for attention not love... and he could only do that by getting into trouble. But he knew that Naruto did not care. He was willing to accept any **criticism**, any **condemnation**, so long as it meant someone was paying attention to him. But he was doing that to hid his loneliness - and his _**pain**_. "That scroll that you stolen.. it was the instrument of your bondage!" Then with those last words, he threw his weapon... but Naruto wasn't the one that got hit. Naruto laid on his side while was above him - the weapon in his back... he had protected Naruto. A little bit of blood from Iruka's dropped on Naruto cheek. Surprise went across Naruto's face as he looked at his teacher; Naruto was not the only one that was surprised - so was Mizuki. Sweat went down Iruka's face as he stayed silent. "Why?" Naruto looked scared and confused. If he was really was the demon fox and he killed master Iruka's family... why was he protecting him?

"I-" Iruka thought back when his parents were gone; no one was there to respect or praise him... he would always watch the other children with their parents and how happy they were... he felt so lonely without his family. So in order to make him feel better he became the class clown... anything to get attract attention. He just wanted someone to notice how good he was... he wanted someone to be proud of him. Being the class clown was better then being a nobody. But it still hurt him so much to not be with his family. Tears formed in Iruka's eyes and went down his face and dropped down on the ground. "I know that, I was so hard on you. Yelling, scolding... it must of hurt. Forgive me - if I'd been a better teacher... a better self... maybe neither of us would of have come to this." Iruka almost chocked on his words as he spoke, he watch as the boy under him just stared him with pure shock on his face. Muzuki on the other hand scowled. Naruto slowly turned away from his teacher crouched just enough so that he could get out from under Iruka and he ran from both men. "Naruto!" Iruka yelled

Mizuki jumped from the tree onto the ground. He laughed. "What a pity... but I'm afraid once when Naruto sets his mind on something, he can't be dissuaded. He's going to use the scroll to take his revenge on the village!" Mizuki smirked. "Did you see that look on your protege's eyes? **Those were the eyes of the demon fox!**" Iruka sat up on his knees as he pulled out the weapon that was in his back, he groan in pain as he tossed the weapon to the side. "You... don't know... Naruto... at all..." Iruka said, not looking at Mizuki as he huffed - he felt so drained. "I don't have to know the boy to kill **him**! It's the scroll that I am after now. I'll finish you later." with that Mizuki dashed pasted the beaten up shinobi. "Uhnng." Iruka began to slowly stand up, though he was shaky. ' You can try. ' Iruka thought to himself. He was going to protect Naruto at all cost.

**:::::**

Sakura ran and ran. She knew that something was horribly wrong - she could feel it. She didn't know what was really going on, but she knew that she had to get to Naruto and she felt like she could **feel him**, so she followed what she sensed and she found herself in the forest. She felt no fear for herself... she was afraid for Naruto - she didn't want anything to happen to him. He was the closest person that she had. She would not know what to do if something really bad happen - she knew if he was gone... away from that she wound be so lonely and she would not know what to do. Naruto was so much like a brother to her; someone that she cared for deeply. She stopped when she heard voices, so she hid behind a tree. She then looked around the tree while still staying being it. Her eyes widen. Their was master Mizuki standing with one hand on his hip in front of master Iruka who was beaten and bloodly. Unlike Mizuki he was up against the tree sitting down. She heard Mizuki laugh as he stared at Iruka. "So noble! Saving your parents murderer..." ' Murderer? What is master Mizuki taking about? ' she thought to herself as she continued to watch. "And for what? What happens if we let him live?" Asked Mizuki.

"Then maybe the scroll is safe from a complete scumbag." was Iruka's reply. The other man only chuckled. "Your a complete fool! Naruto and I are two of a kind!" Iruka became confused at his words. "Two of a kind?" he question as he looked at Mizuki. "I can use that scroll to achieve the same kind of limitless power!" Sakura's heart began beat fast - they were talking about Naruto? He murdered master Iruka's parents? She shook her head, no! That wasn't true! She knew in her heart that it was a lie. Why would master Mizuki say such a thing? "The demon inside of him hungers for that kind of strength!" Pure shock over came Sakura as she heard this, there was a demon inside of Naruto? But how could that be... all this had to be a lie... it just had to be. "You were right to fear him... to despise him..." behind another tree was Naruto, he was holding the scroll in his arms and he. His heart began to race as he heard them talk, he narrowed his eyes at the last comment he heard. ' So its true... master Iruka really holds me … in contempt. ' "Maybe I do hate fox... but not Naruto - not the boy." Iruka said with a smile. "For him I have nothing but respect. He's an excellent student." Shock over took Naruto as he heard Iruka's words and Sakura had to smile.

"... He works with all his might... but sometimes, even so, he's awkward, clumsy... a screw up... people have mocked and shunned him - and its given him empathy. He knows what it means to be in pain." Iruka's face then became serious. "That boy is no longer your demon fox..." Naruto began to soft sob. "He is... a citizen of Konoha-Gakure village..." Tears began to fall down from Naruto eyes as he continued to hear his teachers words. "Naruto Uzumaki." Mizuki only scowled; he then grabbed another weapon from his back. (The same kind as before.) "Awww, that's so sweet! Just hearing that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy!" Sakura watched as pain went across Iruka's face. ' He must be in so much pain... ' but why did Mizuki grab his weapon? "Well Iruka... I was planning on saving you for last... but somethings just don't always go out as plan..." Mizuki said with a evil glint in his eyes. Sakura's eyes widen - he was going to kill master Iruka! She watched as he began to twirl his weapon and then she just acted.

"Master Mizuki!" Mizuki stopped what he was doing and stared in shock. There in front of him, standing tall with her arms out to the side protecting Iruka as a shield. Iruka's eyes widen, what was she doing! Did she want to get herself killed? Naruto widen as well as he heard the female voice. He knew that voice! It was Sakura! "Master Mizuki! Why are you doing this! Why are you hurting master Iruka?" she cried out. Mizuki's eyes narrowed his eyes at the twelve-year-old girl. He was surprised that she stood in front of his attack; she was just a child and she was not even a shinobi! Did the girl not care for her own life. "Because he is my way of getting what I want!" she swallowed hard. "And since your in my way as well I'll just have to kill you as well..." He went back to twirling his weapon, both Sakura's and Iruka's eyes widen. "_**Good bye!**_" he yelled. As they waited for there death... it never came - Naruto bashed Mizuki with the thick scroll knocking him away onto the ground. His weapon flying into a tree away from both Sakura and Iruka. Sakura and Iruka's stared in shock. ' Naruto? ' Sakura slowly let her arms down to her sides, she watched as Mizuki began to get up from the ground. "... He can... he really-" shock over came Mizuki as he stared at the spiky blonde haired boy. He watched as Naruto faced him, standing tall with the giant scroll at his side. He glared at Mizuki. "Say away from master Iruka and Kura-chan... or I'll **kill you!**"

"Stupid kid! You should of stayed away. Save yourself and take Sakura with you!" yelled Iruka, but Naruto only ignored his teacher and Sakura only became worried. What was Naruto going to do? Mizuki laughed, thinking it was the funniest thing in the world what Naruto said. "You loudmouth **brat!** I can kill you with one **blow!**" he yelled. Naruto began to make a hand sign as he continued to glare at Mizuki. "Bring it on, you big dick! Anything you throw at me I'll give back **times a thousand!**" that comment only pissed Mizuki off. "Your willing to try, little fox!" Sakura knelled next to Iruka, wondering what Naruto meant my _**times a thousand**_. Iruka was just as puzzled as the girl beside him. Then shock once again over took then at what they say next. "Art of the doppelganger!" he yelled. In that moment, where there was one Naruto... it because a thousand **Naruto's**. "Master Iruka! What is going on?" asked Sakura as she stared dumbfound... she had never seen such a thing before - she have heard of doppelganger before from Naruto and he would always say that was his _**worst**_ technique... "This is the art of the doppelganger... to make a copy of yourself." He explained and she looked at him as he continued. "There are two kinds, shadow clones and solid, flesh and blood. These are the solid flesh and blood ones. Something that is the highest caliber of ninjutsu." he finished. "Naruto told me he was never good at making a doppelganger." she said, he nodded. "Yes, he was not even able to even make one right and look at him, he made a **thousand!**" Sakura stared back to the fight and stared in awe. He was becoming closer to his goal. And it made her feel so happy.

"What- how!" Mizuki stumbled back flat on his rear as he began to panic. What the hell was going on! Naruto had made a thousand clones! "What the matter, tough guy? Come and get me!" Naruto taunted. "Your going to kill me with one punch, right? Come on!" he continued to taunt Mizuki; but Mizuki stayed silent, still stun at what was happening. "Well, then... I'll just have to _**attack**_ you!" Naruto said with his foxy grin, as well did the other copies of him. Mizuki's eyes widen as **all of the clones** attacked him. "Aiiie!" (girly scream XD) Few minutes of beating later, Naruto clones vanished with a "POP" and Mizuki laid unconscious with bruises over his body as well as some blood on his face... but not too much. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. "Heh, guess I got carry away." Iruka wanted to laugh at that comment. Then he watched as twelve-year-old girl stood up and ran up Naruto and wrapped her arms around him in a hug - Naruto blinked in surprise at first and then he wrapped his arms around her as well. "I'm so glad your okay Naruto!" she said as she looked up at him with a smile on her face with tears in her eyes. Naruto began to panic. "K-Kura-chan! Don't cry!"

Iruka had to smile at the two. He could really tell that she cared for him as her brother, but what was on his mind - how she was able to find where they were? No matter, it was better not to think about right now. "Naruto, come here." said Iruka. Both preteens looked at Iruka and they let each other go. "I've got a present for you." Sakura watch as Naruto walked up to Iruka. "Close your eyes." He did as he was told, she watch as Iruka took off his hitai-ate head band - he then took off Naruto's goggles and then placed the hitai-ate around his forehead and tied it in the back. Sakura began to walk up to them. "Now teacher... may I?" Naruto asked. Iruka closed his eyes as he smiled. "Yes, Naruto. Open your eyes." Naruto slowly open his eyes and saw his goggles in his teachers hand and saw him smiling. "Congratulations... graduate!" Naruto felt so happy at that moment... he was finally a shinobi! "To celebrate this, I'll take you out. We can go for ramen! Sakura can come too!" Iruka open his eyes and the next thing he knew, Naruto jumped on him and hugged him, like he was his father. "Ow! Oh, that hurts." Iruka complained and Sakura could only smile at how happy he was... bust she hope that Naruto didn't hurt master Iruka then he already was. She hoped that bright things were going to come into Naruto's life... but what she did not know was that things would be harder as a shinobi and she would of never thought something about her would be special and magical, beyond anything she have ever thought. She would find out that she was anything but **normal**.

**End Chapter Two**

This took away too long to write... as for chapter three I'm not sure if I should write the part about Konohamaru or just skip to the part were Sasuke and Sakura (Haruno) are. Let me know what yea think. I love reviews ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Card Captor Sakura!

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
>Card Captor Sakura © Clamp<strong>

**Note:** Thank you all for your kind reviews! I hope someone likes this chapter... even if it's short.

**Thanks to:** Wish. Promise. 99, rigter, Lord Mortensen, Luchiaseiren, Catrina7077, dolphinherovamp5, GrayHeart, forbiddenfruitunloved, KiyomiShizuru, Guest

**Chapter Three  
><strong>Enter Sasuke

Naruto Uzumaki woke with a yawn as he stretched out his arms. He pulled his covers away from him and sat up, he moved his legs over the bed and his feet touched the floor. Today he is wearing his orange pj's. He walked into the kitchen and saw Sakura already dress in a blue sleeveless dress with spaghetti straps and blue sandals. She was placing two glasses of milk and sandwiches on the table. "Morning Kura-chan!" Naruto said with a big grin. "Good morning, _Na-ru-to_." she replied back, her light brown eyebrow twitching. The blonde swallowed hard - she was still mad. Well to sum it all up, Sakura had seen Naruto's _The Ninja Harem_ when he was with Konohamaru - and lets just say that she was not very _pleased_ about it. He wanted to rot in a hole right now. Why did she always show up when he did stuff like that? And now he made her mad. He put his hands together. "Sakura, please don't be mad at me any more! I can't take it!" he pleaded. Sakura blinked; it had been such a long time since he had called her by her first name. Her eyes soften - how could she be mad at this fool? She let out a sigh. "I'm not mad Naruto... just annoyed. I never thought you would make something up that is so stupid." she said with another sigh.

He looked up at her with his blue eyes. "So I'm forgiven?" he asked with hope in his eyes; she nodded her head. "Yes - now eat up, you don't want to late." Naruto grinned a foxy grin.

**:::::**

He couldn't believe that his first kiss was with a guy! Okay so it wasn't on purpose, because the guy from behind Naruto anciently pushed him and thus the kiss happen - but still, he wanted to barf; and the pinked haired girl that he was in love with; Sakura Haruno - beat the crap out of him. Today just wasn't Naruto's day. Naruto was also in a three men cell with Sakura Haruno and... Sasuke Uchiha... the guy that he hated the most, he is the class heart-throb. All the girls are in love with him, and Naruto couldn't see why. The only girl that he knew that wasn't like that was his sister figure, Kura-chan. And he was glad about that, he didn't want that guy any where near her. Why did he have to get all the attention from the girls? Naruto sighed as he munched on his food - there had to be some kind of upside to this, but he wasn't too sure... ' I've got it! '

Meanwhile, Sakura let out a sighed as she slowly walked down the streets of the village. Sakura stopped walking when she heard some sort of muffled sound. She blinked as she began to glance around. ' What was that? ' she question as she looked around. She put her bags down from shopping earlier at the store; she looked over at a window and the muffled sound was becoming louder. She peeked inside the window and gasped at what she saw. Their tied up was a midnight dark haired boy with onyx eyes. She acted right away and went through the open window to help the boy. "Are you alright?" she asked with concern in her voice. The boy looked up and watched as she knelled down and began to untie him with the best of her ability. ' Great, someone finds me and its a girl. ' he thought with a frown. He realize that she did not call him "Sasuke-kun." like some girls did, rather she asked if he was alright. But he could not reply because of a certain blonde idiot decided to tape his mouth as well. His eye twitched at the thought. He wanted to kill Naruto... this was beyond embarrassing.

And Sasuke Uchiha hardly _ever_ became embarrassed.

He finally felt himself become loose and he sat up in a sitting position as he took off the tape. "Are you alright?" she asked again and he looked into her worried emerald green eyes. "I'm fine." he said in a cool manner and he blinked when she gave a sigh of relief. "That's good." she then smiled. "My name is Sakura Kinomoto, what is yours?" she asked.

… he blinked as he stared at the girl. She didn't know who he was? He had all of the girls chasing him. (Much to his dismay...) But this girl seemed different... but he could be wrong. "Sasuke Uchiha." he said simply - waiting for some reaction like: _Ohhh! Your Sasuke-kun! I love you! Date me, Sasuke-kun!_ But no such thing happen - quite the opposite. She just continued to smile. "Its very nice to meet you!" then her face became serious. "Do you know who tied you up like that!?" she asked in a serious tone of voice. Sasuke turned his face away from her... and blushed out of embarrassment because that dope had caught him off guard and tied him up for some unknown reason. "Naruto." he said with a irritated scowl on his face. The embarrassment went away when he saw a irritated sigh come from her. "Not again..." he blinked his eyes at the comment.

"You know the dope?" she looked up at him and only nodded. "I live with him." was her reply. Sasuke gave a: no-way-in-hell look. ' She lives with the dope!? How in the hell did that happen? ' It was sort of odd that her first name was the same pink haired girl that he was now in a three man cell with - but as he looked at this _Sakura_ he notice that she was actually pretty (not that he didn't think that Sakura Haruno wasn't pretty, he just wasn't interested.) But their was something different about the girl in front of him. He suppose that she was cute... with her short light brown hair and emerald green eyes. She is wearing a blue sleeveless dress with spaghetti straps and blue sandals. He then noticed that she did not have a hitai-ate around her forehead. ' She's not a shinobi. ' No wonder he had never seen her before, she was just a regular villager in Konoha. But how did she end up living with Naruto? There had to be some kind of catch or something...

"I'm really sorry about this, I don't know why he acts the way he does..." she said with sigh, a sad look on her face. "For as long as I've known him he has acted like this..." Sasuke frowned. "How long as that been?" he couldn't stop himself from asking. "Oh, only two years. The Hokage found me two years ago and then I met Naruto." she explained. "Your not from this village?" she shook her head no. "At least I don't think so, I have no memory past two years ago. All I remember is my name, nothing else..." a pained look went across her face, but then he saw her smile. "But I have Naruto, he's like a brother to me. And I care for him deeply." she said softly. Sasuke stood up and handed his hand in front of her making her blink her emerald green eyes. "I'll take you home. I've got to find the dope anyways." he felt her hand slid into his; it was... small and soft compared to his own hand. He had never touched another girl's hand before (Besides his mother's) and he had this weird feeling over come him as he pulled her up so that she could stand. As he let go of her hand, she smiled at him. "Thank you, Uchiha." and he felt his cheeks turn a slight pink as he looked at her. "Whatever." was his reply as he grabbed her bags that she was carrying from before and jumped out of the window, having a clueless Sakura follow him.

**:::::**

"Sasuke! My sweet old fashioned boy! Did you summon your nerve!? I'm right here, ready and waiting!"

Sakura Kinomoto blinked. Pink. Pink hair... she had never seen pink hair before... she wondered who this pink haired girl was. She seemed to know Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke on the other hand, just ignored the girl as he walked towards her. Sakura was able to get a good look at the girl. She would have to say that she was a inch taller then Naruto. Around 4' 10" with bubble gum pink hair that went just past her shoulder, green eyes - which was a shade lighter then her own emerald green eyes. A blue hitai-ate. A red short sleeve dress that came to her knees with a slit on each side that went up to her mid thighs. Tight green pants that came above her knees and blue shinobi sandals. She couldn't see from here, but on the back of the red dress was a circle design. "Recess is over. Where's that dick, Naruto?" Sakura sweat dropped at his words, she then looked at the pink haired girl and saw her eyebrow twitch. "Your changing the subject! Can't we just get away from Naruto for _one second?_" she asked, clearly annoyed that Sasuke brought up Naruto. ' Does she had something against Naruto? ' thought Sakura as she looked at the scene. "He always comes in between us!" she said as she crossed her arms. He looked at her for a moment as she closed her eyes. He turned away from her and was about to call for Sakura. "It's because he was badly brought up! You know... because he's never had parents." she said with a smug look on her face. Sasuke stopped moving as he looked over his shoulder to look at the pink haired girl. Sakura just froze on the spot.

"He doesn't have to answer to anyone, ever, and it makes him completely selfish! If I did the kind of things he gets away with, my parents would ground me for life! Don't you envy him being alone, not having parents nag at you all the time?" Sakura in her whole life, that she could remember had never gotten angry before. (besides when Naruto did something really stupid...) but as of right now, Sakura wanted to slap that girl and tell her that Naruto wasn't selfish at all. But her eyes widen at what Sasuke said next. "Kids without families always grow up selfish. That, and lonely." "What?" the pink haired shinobi looked at him in surprise. "Being scolded by your folks doesn't even compare!" Sakura stared at him with wide eyes. "Uchiha?" she asked sudden, and the pink haired girl looked behind Sasuke to see light brown haired girl. ' Who is she? ' she thought to herself. Sasuke walked over to where Sakura was and the pink hair shinobi was about to say something, but Sasuke looked back at her. With cold and unfeeling eyes.

"You... make me sick!

Pink haired girl stared in shock and Sakura was just as surprised. "Come on, Kinomoto." Sasuke said as he walked past her and Sakura did what he said and followed him.

After a feel minutes as the duo had left, the pink hair girl sat down on the bench, with a far way look. ' I make him sick...? ...I wonder if Naruto feels that way too? ' "Maybe, from now on, I could try to be a little... nicer?

**:::::**

Naruto ran down the hallway and gasped when he saw Sasuke with white bags in his hands and Sakura in tow. "WHAT! What are you doing here! And why is Kura-chan following you!" ' Kura-chan? ' Sasuke grinned. "Just a little rope trick. Any good ninja is a escape artist. Try to keep that in mind... _dunce._" Sasuke would of gotten out by himself with or without Sakura's help - but he wasn't going to tell Naruto that. "Aww man." Naruto said with a groan. "Here, you can her home." said Sasuke as he put the bags in Naruto's hands. "What?" he asked as he walked Sasuke pass him. "Thank you, Uchiha." Sakura said as she bowed at him, before he could leave. He just waved his hand back and forth. "Whatever, Kinomoto." and with that he walked off. Naruto on the other hand was clueless. "What did that bastard do!? And why were you with him!?" he said with a angry look on his face. "Naruto, be nice! And I'll tell you later."

"Aww man, he better not of done nothing to you!"

"Naruto!"

"What?"

**:::::**

"This is Naruto's house, isn't it?" asked the copy cat ninja. A tall man with sliver-white hair, his hitai-ate covering his right eye. A dark blue mask over his nose and mouth. A dark blue long-sleeve shirt with a red whirl pool design on the upper part of each sleeve. Dark blue baggy pants, blue shinobi sandals, a green vest over top the shirt. And finger less gloves. "Yes, along with a girl named Sakura Kinomoto." replied the Hokage. "He's clumsy, but you're the best choice to watch him. You have a talent for sniffing things out! What's more, another member of the cell you shall oversee will be Sasuke, of the Uchiha clan. Best of luck!" said the old timer. The man sweat dropped at hearing the Uchiha name. ' This could be a terrible mission, but... '

"I'll do my best."

_**End Chapter Three**_

Sasuke, Sakura (Haruno), and Kakashi :) Yes I know it's short, but I wanted to stop here for some reason. Chapter Four will be about Kakashi and the test he gives them. Question: When Sakura summoned her wand for the first time, what did she say? I need to know this. Since Sakura will be capturing the clow cards once again (with Naruto's help XD) Anyways see ya next chapter! (When ever that will be... uhh, my brain just died...)

_**Next time: Hatake Kakashi!**_


End file.
